Computer systems are often subject to unauthorized access by third parties which may result in damage to the system or disclosure of personal or confidential information stored within the system. For example, violators may access a computer system and obtain a user's personal profile information such as social security number, an address, a phone number, race, sex, gender, etc. This information can then be used for further inquiry to access personal account information accessible over the Internet. For example, a third party may obtain a user's financial account information and social security number and access the user's account to monitor account activity. Information obtained by unauthorized access to a computer system may also be used to apply for credit cards, on-line accounts, on-line loans, etc. leading to undesirable cyber-criminal activity through use of the user's personal or confidential information.